Talk:Wraith
The CF/A-17 Wraith was standardized as the "G-model". Should we change the name of the article? Should we even be using model names in article names? PsiSeveredHead 02:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) From what I've seen at other wikis, designation should be kept if possible. Besides, the G variant is a variant of the core craft. The Dk model might require its own article though given classification, although that can wait. The main problem is that describing the CF/A-17G Wraith is that it's really just describing its cloaking abilities.--Hawki 02:58, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Actually, the G is a reference to the burst lasers; re: manual. It seems there's quite a bit of uncertainty now. PsiSeveredHead 03:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Here's the text: CF/A-17 Wraith Role: Space Superiority Fighter Armament: Gemini Air-to-Air Missiles 25mm Burst Laser (Model CF/A-17G only) The versatile one-man Wraith fighters are a new addition to the Colonial space forces. Traditionally, most space battles took place between large capitol ships and smaller gunships, but Tarsonian technicians found that small, dynamic high-speed fighters could repeatedly deal damage to large ships while still evading most defensive battery attacks. The Wraith is the newest of these space superiority fighters, and although normally armed only with air-to-air missiles, newer variants also utilise a bellymounted burst laser for ground attacks. Cloaking Field The new CF/A-17G Wraith features a built-in cloaking field which runs off of the fighter’s main power supply. When active, the cloaking field hides the Wraith from enemy view. This has proven invaluable in both base defense and strike operations. G refers to both, in fact. PsiSeveredHead 03:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Yikes. So perhaps the article should read that the CF/A-17 was armed with just the missiles, and the CF/A-17G got the lasers and cloak tacked on. And then there'd the bellymounted burst laser vs. the cinematic armament. Head hurting... >< --Meco 03:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) In game, the Wraith fires lasers from its bottom gun and missiles from its upper two while in cinematics it fires lasers from all three. O_O.--Hawki 03:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I suppose we can add a note of another variant armed with three lasers (or particle weapons or whatever). The Goliath has a similar thing going on with its weapons too. --Meco 03:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Cloaking field flavour text. The best I can find is from the b.net strat page: The Wraith is armed with both air-to-air missiles and a versatile burst laser for ground attacks, and is equipped with the latest in ECM and Stealth technology. Is that it? --Meco 02:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Probably. The stuff you deleted was much more extensive, but also unreferenced. I don't recall where I read that other than on a wiki, so maybe it was made up. :( PsiSeveredHead 02:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Um, something may be wrong with the manual, but the G variant was for cloaking. It says; "The new CF/A-17G Wraith features a build-in cloaking field which runs off the fighter's main power supply. When active, the cloaking field hides the Wraith from enemy view. This has proven invaluable in both base defence and strike operations". Doesn't mention lasers at all. BTW, ECM comes from battlenet.--Hawki 03:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) See the quote above. The manual actually says both. Talk about confusing. PsiSeveredHead 03:11, 4 November 2007 (UTC) The above quote is mainly right, although there's a slight variation with what I have; ...The Wraith is the newest of these space superiority fighters, and is armed WITH NOT ONLY air-to-air missiles, but ALSO utilizes a belly-mounted burst laser for ground attacks.--Hawki 03:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I'd say you have a newer (more accurate) version, but then again, I bought my copy of StarCraft in January 2007, patch 1.05. PsiSeveredHead 03:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Confusion again! The Wraith was designed by the Confederacy. One of the newer versions of the Wraith is the D/FA-17 Wraith Mk2, made when the Dominion had knocked over the Confederacy. This suggests that any Dominion Wraiths start with D. Should we just re-name the article Wraith? It's the name most articles link to and the one most people think of. PsiSeveredHead 00:37, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting observation. Overall, I think it may be best if the DF gets a section akin to the Skullders, providing that it has different stats. Still, Wraith could still re-direct to the page.--Hawki 01:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Confusion "By 2504 they had gone out of service no longer part of the Dominion Armed Forces...Dominion Wraith squadrons were memorialized through masonry." I can't really make sense of this. I'm pretty sure that Wraiths were present at Augustgrad under the Dominion. If memory serves me well there were also Dominion Wraiths at the "Gates of Hell" mission. So Wraiths were still in Dominion service as of 2504 (where WoL took place). Also I'm pretty sure that 95% plus of average people couldn't make any sense out of the phrase "memorialized through masonry", maybe we should use clearer language here. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well, this is sort of speculation on my part, but those might have been Mercs flying under Dominion colors, or some such thing. The Dominion might not use them in combat, with their own pilots that is. :As for the phrase, sounds like statues were made of the squads. Alockwood1 (talk) 01:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a lore conflict. Since the clearer lore takes precedence, it means they're still active. (I suspect Wraiths are no longer built by the Dominion though, at least not as part of its standard lineup.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::There's also Flashpoint to consider, where Wraiths are used. Them not being used stems mainly from the blanket statement of old tech no longer being used unless otherwise specified. I'll change it around a bit.--Hawki (talk) 21:19, January 12, 2013 (UTC)